The Cell Science Core (CSC) is an integral part of the U54 Center, providing services to its investigators and to the reproductive biology researchers at the University of Virginia by funded by the NICHD RBS Branch. The main goal of the CSC is to accomplish projects that rely on tissue and cellular localization of antigenic molecules and messenger RNA (mRNA), as well as morphologic analysis of pathologic tissue and cellular changes. Dr. Kenneth Tung, a human and experimental pathologist with expertise in reproduction and immunology, will continue to direct the CSC. He will consult or collaborate on studies requiring preparation of high quality tissue sections suitable for histology, immunohistology, immunocytology, in situ hybridization and apoptotic cell detection, as well as tissue and cellular localization of antigenic molecules and interpretation of histopathology of animal tissues. He will work with Dr. Mark Stoler, Co-director, a pathologist and an expert in situ hybridization who will consult or collaborate on studies requiring mRNA detection and quantitation. They will organize, prioritize, and quality- control the work of Ms. Melissa Bevard, an experienced histologist and Ms. Mary McCanna, an in situ hybridization technologist. When appropriate, they will implement the transfer to investigators' laboratories techniques through training of researchers, technicians, and monitoring of their work. The CSC will also develop new technology in response to and in anticipation of, research needs that will evolve in the U54. Examples include: 1) double-antibody labeling technique and double-antibody/in situ labeling technique, 2) confocal microscopy, 3) acquisition of reagents and techniques for human translational and murine reproduction research. External consultants have been recruited to serve the CSC to support this endeavor. The Core will be adapted to meet the changing research needs of the new U54 context. The P30-CSC unit has successfully provided quality service to a growing number of reproductive biology researcher, responsible for the completion of over 50 research projects and acquisition of numerous NIH grant proposals.